Question: Sergio hides $55$ spiders in the garage. His dad finds $47$ spiders. How many spiders are still hidden?
Answer: To find how many spiders are still hidden, we can start with the $55}$ spiders Sergio hid and subtract the ${47}$ spiders that his dad found. $55$ $47$ $?$ Total hidden spiders Spiders his dad finds Spiders left $55}-{47}= {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find how many spiders are still hidden. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $55}-{47}= {8}$ ${8}$ spiders are still hidden in the garage.